Good Intent
by AnnieBug16
Summary: Rosalie takes Bella out for a night out on the town to show off her new makeover. When the night takes a surprising turn thanks to a gorgeous billionaire, it sets off a series of events. Bella learns not everyone is who they say they are. *Rated M for future lemons* AU/OOC
1. The One Where Bella Falls

**Chapter 1**

The One Where Bella Falls

.

"I'm serious, Bells," Rosalie says, raising her perfectly arched brow along with her Martini. "How many bad things have you actually done?"

"Well..." I begin, racking my brain for something even remotely dangerous. "There was that time when I stole that belt from Essence?"

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one who stuffed it in your purse!" Rose laughs. "You didn't even know it was in there until we left the store!"

I shrug, smiling. "Still, that's pretty bad ass, right? I mean, what's the worst thing you've done?"

She raises her eyebrows again, looking over her shoulder. "God, Bella, you don't even want to know."

"You'll never know unless you tell me," I challenge, squinting at her.

Rosalie turned back to me with glowing, devious blue eyes. She points to an older Vin Diesel-bald guy with tattoos and a rough face. "It was somewhere along the lines of that guy."

"I... don't understand," I confess, looking away from tattoo guy. Rosalie could get any man she wanted. "Why him?"

"Why not?" She shrugs demurely, then leaned towards me with a secret smile. "I'll tell you this much... it was exciting."

"But he's so much older... and looks like he's been through the rings."

"And the sex was mind-blowing," she sighs.

Amazed at her sexual discoveries, I shudder one more time. "Well, I could never-"

"That's my point exactly," her eyes travel up and down me, smiling. Then she meets my eyes with a sarcastic roll. "You're so _innocent. _It turns people off."

I cough on my drink, laughing unexpectedly with discomfort. "What does that got to do with anything?"

She shakes her head slightly. "All I know is, we've been sitting in this bar for over an hour and I've gotten 3 drinks from semi-attractive men, while you've gotten one. And I'm pretty sure it's just because he felt sorry for you."

Looking down at my napkin, I feel crimson rush to my cheeks. "Your point?"

"Maybe you should spruce up your image a bit. Those stockings aren't doing anything for your legs, and that lumpy brown dress is _such _an eye sore-"

"Who cares?" I say defensively, reminding myself of a stubborn child. "Not everyone's sole mission each morning is to attract the opposite sex."

"Well, it should be," she tosses back. But after a moment she becomes quiet, studying me. "You wanna leave?"

Relieved, I sigh, "Yes, please."

.

The next morning, I can't get Rosalie's words out of my head. Maybe I _am _dressing a little too... dull. Maybe I _should_ show off my body a little. Not so much to land a date, but more to embrace my sexuality. Rosalie seems to have embraced hers and she couldn't be happier.

So instead of throwing on my usual brown attire, I slip into a deep blue shift dress. And rather than donning loafers, I wear practical black kitten heels that belong to Rose. Black tights and a trench coat "complete the look", as she put it. Then she proceeds to help me with my makeup. I never really got the hang of fashion or makeup, something Rose dealt with well. As she smiled at me, combing her fingers through my hair, I couldn't help thinking how great it was to have a room mate.

Rosalie told me we were going to the bar that night, to show off my new look. I rolled my eyes at her announcement, but part of me also felt excited. Who knows, maybe I would meet someone.

On my way to work, I take the subway then walk across 56th to get my morning coffee. As I'm crossing the street, my ankle wobbles a little in the tiny heels. I manage to catch my balance only to lose it again while skipping across a drainpipe. I probably would have landed on my ass, until someone's hands caught me.

The hands are big and sturdy closing around my elbow and gripping my waist. I was nearly about to swoon until I realize I fell into him. I tripped onto the guy while he was probably on his way to an early meeting. I blush as I see the look of annoyance on the handsome man's face.

"Agh, watch out!"

"I'm sorry," I blurt, meeting stern green eyes. "I-I didn't watch where I was going. I'm so, so sorry."

He lets me go slowly, watching my face in a way that makes my heart flutter. I convince myself it's only to make sure I have my bearings. He can't be interested.

"Are you hurt?" He asks in a deep, throaty voice that does things to me.

I shake my head while trying to form a coherent thought. "Of course not," I say. "It's just these stupid heels!" I blush as his eyes travel down my body, even more so because I caused it—and, really, the heels weren't that high the begin with! "I'll just-just be on my way now."

"Wait," he calls, searching my face with careful eyes.

I turn back to him, nearly colliding with a woman in a power suit. "Yes?"

"My name is Edward Cullen." He waits, probably to see if I'd recognize his name.

I don't. "Pleased to meet you, Edward," I say, trying not to linger on his name. "I'm Bella." I stop, then remember it's rude not to give a last name. "Swan. Uhm, Bella Swan."

"Pleased to meet you, Bella," he smiles, then tips his head towards a black town car. "Would you care for a lift?"

"No." I say, too quickly. Then add a soft smile. "I can manage. Honestly, walking is way easier than I make it look. Thanks, though."

That was when I decided to further embarrass myself by doing a curtsey of all things. I try to make a hasty retreat after that.

.

Rosalie was waiting when I got off work. She decides I need to put more makeup on, as if I needed anymore goop on my face. I comply though, acting like the younger sister she never had.

We skip hand and hand across the damp streets, heading to Rosalie's favorite bar. "Trust me; we are going to find you your very own little slice of badness."

I gawk at her. "I don't want bad, Rose. I just want... something." I finish, unsure of my thought. I remember the man from earlier. _Edward Cullen._ Would I ever forget that name? Truth was, I didn't know what I wanted. But I sure as hell didn't want her to tell me.

So, of course the next words out of her mouth are, "I'll tell you what you want. You want a guy to take you home tonight and make you forget about your dull, ordinary life, right?"

I shrug. "Maybe. I don't know. Do any of us ever know what we truly want?"

"Yes, _we _do," she smiles devilishly. We arrive at the bar; she held the door open for me, giving me a little wink. "The beginning of your life starts now."

I couldn't help thinking, maybe she was right.

.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please continue reading, also leave a short review and follow if this story seems promising. :)**


	2. The One With The Billionaire

**Chapter 2**

The One With the Billionaire

.

Rosalie saunters over to our usual seats at the counter and I follow dutifully. Glancing around the room, I already catch a few eyes looking Rosalie's way. No doubt they remember her from the night before, many hoping tonight they'd get their chance. Then I land on a pair of eyes I wasn't expecting.

I drop my gaze, my cheeks burning. We had already reached our seats and I curse under my breath.

Rosalie chuckles, noticing my mortified expression. "Settle down there, girl. What's the issue?"

"That guy that I told you about earlier? He's here. Edward Cullen's _here_."

"No way!" Rosalie immediately started searching the room. "I don't see any suave billionaire types."

"He's not a _billionaire," _I say dryly. "He only had a nice car."

"Someone hasn't been doing her research."

"What do you mean?"

"He's crazy rich! He owns Cullen Motor Enterprises; he even donates to the school. Which reminds me, does he know you're a college student?"

"Rose, we talked for a total of 2 minutes, which mostly consisted of me embarrassing myself." My heart sank as realization dawns on me. "Oh my god, he probably left as soon as he saw me."

"Okay, shh, Bella. It's all right; we're going to have an amazing night without that dildo_,_" Rosalie emphasizes. I try to smile at her attempt to make me feel better. Of course he had to be a CEO, someone who would never be caught dead with a loser like me.

"Back again?" Jacob the Bartender asks.

Rosalie, being the flirt she is, responds in her best impression of Marilyn Monroe, "Of course we're back, you didn't think we'd leave you to starve, did you?"

He beams, positively in for her.

Then she turns away swiftly, showing the room her best side. As usual, Rose wanted to wait until someone sent her a drink. She rarely paid for her own beverages. "Hottie at twelve o'clock," she whispers, nudging me.

I peek inconspicuously over my shoulder, spotting the guy she has singled out. He looks just like a typical frat boy from here. "I'm not interested."

"What, you don't want to date _anyone _from our school?"

I scoff. "Those guys aren't looking for a relationship, Rosalie, and _I'm _not looking for a one night stand."

"Thought you didn't know what you were looking for," she replies with hint of malice.

"Hey, girls," someone from behind says as I feel something heavy close around my shoulders. I look up to see the boy we were just eying, along with a couple of his friends. He grins down at us with a cocky smile, exposing perfectly engineered teeth. "I'm Emmett McCarty. Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

Rosalie shrugs out from under his toned arm gracefully, resting an elbow against the bar as an excuse. I couldn't pull off the same, so I just squirm uncomfortably.

"No, thanks. We're full up."

"Then maybe I can buy you a private drink later on tonight?" He winks.

My eyebrows rise as I waited to see how Rosalie would react to his obvious invitation for sex.

"Sorry," She says blithely, resting a hand on my bare thigh. "I don't eat meat."

His eyes flickered from me, stuffed under his arm, to Rosalie and back again. Finally he caught onto what Rose is saying and his eyes light up with appreciation.

"Niiiice!" He boasts loudly, turning around to give his buddies high fives.

As Rose rolls her eyes, I move my shoulders around, thankful for their release. We share a private smile when the boys move away. We always pretended to be lesbians when a pig was hitting on one of us... usually Rosalie.

Suddenly a drink appears and I look expectantly at my friend. That is until Jacob the Bartender brushes my fingers, giving me a smile and saying, "From the guy at the end of the bar."

Rosalie and I both look over, and there he is. Edward Cullen, aka the single most disarming man in the world.

I whip back around, my heart hammering in my chest so loud I swore I could hear it. The only thing I can say is, "Jesus."

"_Who _is _that_?" Rosalie asks, practically salivating.

"Edward Cullen, clearly," I whisper. "Oh my God, I can't believe he sent over a glass of wine. That's so..." I tried to find the right word. Classy? Elegant? Posh?

Rosalie seems to have a different word in mind. "Sexy! Let's go talk to him."

I grab her hands, which are already positioned at her clutch. "No, Rose, stop."

She met my eyes, sensing the panic. "You've seriously never done this before, have you?"

I shake my head. "Never like this. With someone like him. I-I don't know what to say!"

"Calm down, Bella. It's okay, all right? Look. How about you... thank him for the drink, without actually saying anything?"

I meet her eyes, pleading with the ocean I find there. "How?"

"Follow my lead."

She raises my drink, turning towards Emmett, who wandered back to his booth. They make full eye contact, she smiles, tipping red liquid in his direction. In that moment it was like nothing could break their eye contact. Until she sets the drink down, focusing on me again and saying, "Exactly like that, okay? Now you try, except with _Mr. Cullen," _she says, putting such a flourish on the name, I have to laugh.

"Okay, okay."

I lift the glass of wine off the counter, turning to meet Edward's eyes. He almost awakens when I look at him. Was he watching us this whole time? Could he somehow be charged by the same emotions I'm feeling? I feel my lips subconsciously pull into a smile. He returns my gesture, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. For a moment, we're completely lost in each other. Then Rosalie pulls me out.

"You did it..." She whispers. I turn to see her eyeing Edward and a protective shiver runs up my spine. "Now he's all yours."

.

**A/N Thanks for the great reviews! It means so much to have people reading and reviewing, you don't realize. I love when readers share their thoughts with me, so keep it up! What did you think of this one? I have most of the story already written up, so more to come soon! xx**


	3. The One With the French Wine

**A/N Alright, guys, you liked my early update yesterday so much I thought I'd keep it up! I've been getting a lot of support for this story, so thanks for that. I promise to keep updating, as long as you keep reading! Okay, see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter ****3**

The One With the French Wine

.

I hold my gaze on Rosalie for a moment, trying to decipher the look I see there. Is she simply happy for me for securing a moment with Edward? Or is it something... more? I know she can get any guy in this room with just one look. Nothing was stopping her from sweeping up Edward. But, then again... he doesn't look like the kind of guy to be swept away.

"Why don't we find a booth?" I suggest, taking a long pull of the wine as Rosalie orders a martini.

"Can't see why not," She replies blithely, grabbing my hand as we make our way across the bar and settle onto plush blue leather.

Secretly, I watch him. He ruffles his own copper hair, taking a swig of what looks like whiskey. Clenching his jaw, he swallows, that glorious Adams apple bobbing up and down like the perfect specimen he is. He laid a solid hand on the oak bar, the other going to his jaw to rub it, like they do in old movies.

I sip the wine more slowly now, savoring each bittersweet drop. I'd bet it has a ridiculously fancy name, one I probably couldn't pronounce. Maybe it's a French wine. I imagine Edward Cullen vacationing in Paris, tasting wine in the hills. I imagine he was most likely a very cultured man.

"Should I send him French fries?" I ask Rose suddenly.

"Send _who_ French fries?"

"_Mr. Cullen_," I say, mimicking her flourish. "You know, to thank him for the drink."

"Ha! That's the worst idea you've had all night. No, correction. That's the worst idea you've spoken aloud. I bet there are all sorts of catastrophes swimming around in your little brain!" She smirks like she's doing me a favor and sips her drink.

"Wow, okay. Ixnay on the fries. Gotcha." I try to keep the hurt and surprise off my face.

''I'm sorry but if you want to get a guy like Edward, you have to lock him down. And fries just won't do it.''

Suddenly Emmett and one of his other friends slid into the booth next to us.

"Can we help you with something?" Rosalie questioned. "We were in the middle of something."

As Emmett smiles at her, I look over and meet his friend's eyes. He seems nice enough, but definitely not my type, if I had one.

"Yeah," Emmett responds easily, throwing his arm over the back of the bench. "I'd like to know what made you such a stuck-up, narcissistic princess."

Rosalie stiffens, obviously not expecting a challenge. That only made the venom in her voice stronger, "Why, it was losers like you, of course,"

"You're a fireball," He whispers, gazing into her narrow blue eyes.

"You're a sleaze ball."

"You don't have to play hard to get," He replies, still whispering, trying to sound seductive. I know it won't work on Rosalie.

"I'm not playing; I really am hard to get."

"Oh, look at that, I seem to have reached the bottom of my glass." I say, quickly standing. "I'd better go fix that." I look at Emmett's friend; the blond boy has an expression almost as uncomfortable as mine. "Uhm, would you like to come?"

"Sure," he says, clearly grateful for my save. As we walk, he extends his hand to me. "I'm Jasper, by the way."

I take it hesitantly, sitting at bar stool, "Hi, Jasper. I'm Bella."

"Do you come here often, Bella?" He asks, jokingly putting on the creepy-sexy voice Emmett was using.

I had to laugh. "Unfortunately, I do. With my room mate, Rosalie. She's obsessed with this place."

"I see. Well, it's my first time."

"I know," I responded simply. At his confused expression, I explained further, "I'm pretty much a regular at this place. The faces begin to look familiar after a while."

"Emmett usually drags me to sports bars," he said.

"Oh, well that can't be too bad," I say, with a smile, then tentatively add, "I don't mean to be rude... but is that a Southern accent I hear?"

He smiles widely, and I could tell I struck a passionate cord with him, "Yep, I'm a proud Texan; born and bred. Thank you for noticing."

I shrug, "You'd be surprised how many Southerners there are to meet in Phoenix."

"No doubt," he raised his blond brows. "So what brought you to New York?"

I look at his Columbia University t-shirt and smile. "I'm guessing the same thing as you."

That's when Jacob the Bartender decided to pay us attention. Jasper turns to me, "What'll it be, Bella? Make it special."

"I'll just have a beer," I told him, then immediately regret it. First, I already finished a glass of wine. Even with my 22 year old stomach, I was bound to be sick later. Secondly, Rosalie would hate it if she seen me with a beer. During my first year of college, and the day I met her, she took me to this very bar. When I ordered a beer, the same drink I'd been having since sneaking alcohol in 9th year, Rosalie's nose scrunched up, followed by calling me butch and replacing my order with a Martini. I'd been drinking them ever since, save the occasional nostalgic beer when Rosalie wasn't around.

Ordering a beer in front of a guy was strictly prohibited.

But instead of putting on a weird face, he gives me an appreciative look. "Wow, that is special. I've _never_ seen a girl order a beer."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely. It's very hot," he says, winking at me.

I force a smile, turning to grab my beer. Shouldn't I be thrilled a good-looking Southerner was hitting on me? Why did that make me anxious, as if I was cheating? Randomly, I glance toward the end of the counter and catch Edward's eye. He registers Jasper's presence, then turns to grab his coat.

"I'll be right back," I say to Jasper without thinking.

In the next moment I'm moving towards Edward, as if being pulled by some magnetic force. I catch Rosalie's eyes; they squint at me, trying to figure out my next move. I can't help but feel there's something angry in the way her mouth is pursed. Then suddenly I'm standing in front of him, and he's so much more beautiful than before. Is it strange to call a man beautiful? His skin is perfect. His eyes the deepest green.

It suddenly occurs to me that I should say something.

"Leaving so soon?" But that's definitely not it. God, I sound so cliché.

He seems to measure me; my expression, my words. Then he says, "I have a car waiting outside."

''Wow, that sounds so classic," I say dreamily, the wine getting the best of me. "Next you're going to tell me you have a driver.''

Edward hesitates, "Actually, I do."

"Oh!" I reply, remembering what Rose said about him being a billionaire. "No, of course you do, I just-."

"Bella," he says, effectively shutting me up.

With wide eyes and raised brows, I reply, "Yeah?"

Tenderly, he grasped my hand. Ever so slowly he raised it to his lips, in a gesture so sweet and chivalrous it reminded me of a different time. His emerald eyes send me spiralling. How can he intoxicate me so?

"It was… so nice seeing you again," he says with velvety smooth dictation.

I feel disappointment etching my features, since this means goodbye. I feel like I owe him an explanation, like there's something being left unspoken between us. "I'm just here with friends."

"Yes, I see that..."

"No, I mean... Jasper's nothing," I blurt, then hasten to correct myself. "I mean, he's clearly something. _Someone. _A person. But ... there's nothing between us."

I think I see the corners of his mouth quirk up, but then it's gone. He takes his coat off, and I get a glimpse of the gorgeous muscles that lie beneath his button up. They strain against the fabric, wanting to be set free.

''Well, you should have said so,'' he replies, with a discreet wink.

.

**A/N So Bella's being forward! And Edward likes it! (Just a hint; Eddy has a secret that he's going to share with B in an upcoming chapter! Can you guess what it is? i.e., it could rush things quite a bit.)**

**Also, in case you couldn't tell, I really dislike Rosalie's character! Who's with me?**


	4. The One With the Virgin Talk

**A/N Another one coming at you guys, 'cause why not? Right now I'm trying to work out a solid updating schedule, but I'm thinking it'll be every Tuesday and Friday of the week. Again thanks for reading and see you at the bottom!  
**

**Chapter 4**

The One With the Virgin Talk

.

I pry my eyes away from his glorious chest and arm muscles before he can see. Best not to be caught ogling. I put on an innocent, I-so-wasn't-checking-you-out face by the time he looks.

"So, Bella, how's your night?" The way his eyes study me is so satisfying; I press my lips together.

"My night is shaping up pretty well," I respond.

Jacob appears beside us. "Um, Bella?"

Surprised by his intrusion, I ask what's up.

"The girl in the booth sent you these fries," Jacob says, his earnest eyes meet mine and he cocks his head towards Rosalie. She's sitting with Emmett, not listening to a word he's saying as she stares at Edward and I. I wonder what her obsession with him is, why she's so desperate for every guy in the bar to chase her. She gestures for us to come to the booth.

I turn away, pushing the fries back. "Go for it, Jacob. My treat."

He thanks me, scooping them up and getting back to work.

"So, Mister Big CEO, what is it you're doing at a bar on Friday night?" I ask, meeting Edward's warm eyes. "Isn't there some sort of expensive business merger you need to take care of?"

"Actually, there is," He says. "But it's not nearly as important as this."

"What, hanging out with some girl you don't know?"

Edward's lips curl up in a playful way and I can't help admiring him. There's something peculiar in his eyes that make me think he's holding something back. "So I see you've done your research," he says, in a different tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You know who I am. This morning I was certain you didn't."

I blush, "Right. My friend, Rosalie told me. I had no idea you were so successful."

"I've had my moments," He replies. But something in the tone of his voice makes me think he's talking about his failures, not his accomplishments.

"Want to come to our booth?" I ask reluctantly when I catch Rosalie flagging us down again. His eyes spark, and I can't help feeling a little giddy when he agrees. I'd never felt this way before, terrified and excited at the same time. It was as if Edward had uncovered a part of me I didn't even know existed. This feeling in the pit of my stomach had me smiling like a school girl.

I walk back over to Jasper to get my beer. He hands it to me and follows us back to the booth. Awkwardly, Jasper slides in beside me before Edward can. I try to ignore the looks Rosalie's giving me. She clears her throat, but smiles graciously and shakes Edward's hand.

Emmett and Edward exchange no handshake, which seems odd to me, until Emmett says, "Sup, brother? Didn't know you were coming out tonight!"

I gawk at Rosalie, trying to share the crazy moment with her, but she merely laughs, saying, "What a coincidence!" and, "Oh, Edward, you really must sit down!"

Edward pulls a chair away from a table and sits at the end of the booth. He flags down a waiter, ordering a round of... beers, he says after spotting the drink in my hand.

I hide a smile. "So, Emmett, do you go to Columbia, too?"

"God, Bella, nobody wants to talk about school!" Rosalie exclaims loudly. Her voice suddenly sounds so different to me that I look towards her, shocked. She turns to the guys. "Sorry about my friend, she doesn't know how to have a good time."

I let out an uncomfortable half-laugh, taking a swig of my beer. "Alright, let's talk about something else, then."

"Okay, fine," Rosalie says, giving me a sidelong glance that could kill. Her blue eyes turn cold and her mouth curls in a way that looks nice, but has evil lurking behind it. That's when Jacob brings everyone another round. "Do you fellas want to hear a story about when Bella was a freshman?"

"No, no, I'm sure no one wants to hear about me," I say quickly, trying to catch her eye. Why was she doing this?

Jacob holds a beer in front of Rosalie's face and she swats it away, "Nonsense! Guys, Bella's so cute. She's just like a little girl. When she first came to Uni, she had a box full of stuffed animals. Thank god I took her under my wing!"

Jacob's arm hesitates while handing me my drink. Emmett shoots me a small, pitiful look.

"Uhh, Rosalie," Jasper says, trying to stop her from embarrassing me further.

"What? Isn't that right, Bella, sweetie? Oh my god, did you guys know Bella's still a virgin? Who knew those still existed, right?" Then she winks at Edward.

"Rosalie, enough!" I half-shout, my voice shaking. I can feel everyone's stares burning through me. Then Jasper's inching away from me in the booth, and Edward won't even look at me. He's staring at Rosalie with an odd expression, and something about the way he holds his arms makes me feel frightened.

I get up from the booth, grabbing my jacket. I glare at Rose past my tears. "You're so out of line."

"No._ You're_ out of line." She meets my eyes and suddenly I understand. She's the Queen Bee, and I must follow what she says. Never step out of the lines she drew. I must follow what she does, and that doesn't involve taking the men who are supposed to ogle her.

Oh, screw not making a scene.

"We're not in high school anymore, Rosalie!" I nearly scream through clenched teeth, trying to control my anger. Her expression hardens, but otherwise it's like talking to a child. Weary, I step back. My voice is shaking when I say, "We're so done."

"And don't you forget it," she laughs.

I leave the table, unable to stare into her wicked eyes any longer. I thought she and I were best friends, sisters. I remember all the nights we stayed up talking, the countless secrets I shared. Had she been saving them up to attack me when I started to achieve? Had she been using me all this time? Suddenly it felt like someone just pulled the rug out from under me.

"Bella, wait!" Edward calls just as I step outside.

Embarrassed, I turn away, wiping my ruddy cheeks. "What?"

"You forgot your purse."

I take it, unable to meet his eyes. I know I'm acting childish but so what? This night has been a total disaster all because of my best friend. I feel totally and utterly defeated.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie," I mutter.

"Why? It's hardly your fault."

"Yeah, right," I feel like curling up into a ball and disappearing, but I can't tell him that.

He steps closer, surprising me. "Bella, I don't care about Rosalie or any of that. If anything, I'm glad."

"Stop it," I reply moodily.

"No, I'm being 100% real with you," he says, widening his green eyes in a way that manages to come off as earnest and adorable at the same time. "Do you know how ... how _refreshing_ it is to find a woman who hasn't slept with half of New York City?"

I scoff, although I can feel myself warming, "You're just saying that."

"All I'm saying is... surely you have your reasons," He replies with a kind smile.

After everything that's happened tonight, you'd think I'd give myself a break. Instead of saying 'Oh, yes, Edward, the real reason for my sexual inexperience is I've just been too beautiful for any man to ever touch me. I'm ready for you now!' Instead of taking the easy way out, like that, I say, "I'm not going to lie to you, Edward. I'm truly a dork."

"Bella, we don't have to do this now-"

"I'm just being honest with you, Edward," I say matter-of-factually, my heart pounding, "I'm a virgin because I never appealed to anyone of the opposite sex and that's the cold, hard truth. Take it or leave it."

He gives me a dry look. "I find that very hard to believe, Bella."

I shrug, even though I'm worrying myself to bits wondering why he's still here. Then, miracle of miracles, he gives me a slow smile that unravels the knot in my stomach, turning me to jelly. "Is it possible to find you even more endearing?"

Blushing, I drop my eyes.

"I'll take you up on your offer," he says, in a tone so changed I look back. He's gesturing to his town car with a pained look in his eyes, "Of course, there are some complications we must discuss.''

I hesitate, regarding in his extravagant offer. Not just the ride in his fancy town car, but him. He's offering himself to me, the most beautiful man in the world. His eyes are tense, serious and, most of all ... frightened. I wonder what he could be scared to reveal. Suddenly, I'm so curious I can't fight it. I climb into his car, wondering what sort of mysteries lay before me.

.

**A/N OMG, isn't Rosalie a bitch?! Unfortunately she's a crazy bitch so this isn't the last we see of her! But who cares about Rose, Bella's off to do something exciting with Edward and you'll never guess where he's taking her.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! xx**


	5. The One With the First Date

**A/N: Hey, guys! Once again, thanks for the flipping fantastic reviews, they are much appreciated! Yes, Bella is better off alone (or alone with Edward, lol) and Rose is a complete bitch (but don't worry, she's not in this one). The explanation to why Rose is so mean will be in an upcoming chapter, so your welcome. And thank _you _lovely readers for doing what you do! Alright, now let's get on with this.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

The One With the First Date

.

The moment we're settled, the car starts moving. Edward presses a button, lowering the tinted parting between the driver and us.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" The man asks.

"Bring us to Base, James."

"Of course," James answers, the window lifting once more.

I raise my eyebrow, but don't press. The details of where we're headed don't worry me. There's a heavy tension in the air as thick as a rubber band. "Edward..." I begin timidly, "You have to tell me."

"Wait," he answers.

"No, you have tell me before this goes any further." I can't spill my guts; I can't tell him that every second we spend together means a harder goodbye. That being torn away from him now would already be painful, especially after the night I've had. That returning to my shared apartment with Rosalie right now, alone, would be torture.

Instead I settle for half the truth, "I don't want to get hurt, Edward."

He takes my hands in his, surprising me with his affection. "I'll never hurt you, Isabella. You have my word."

"Then why can't you tell me about these 'complications'?" I ask, using air quotations. "I really don't care if we're in this car or outer-space or a fancy restaurant. I just need to know."

His eyes soften and he holds my face tenderly. All air escapes from my lungs at his sudden closeness. "It doesn't matter to me either, Isabella." He sighs, and I smell his delicious scent; like musk and honey and sunshine. "Can't we just... have this moment before dealing with the inevitable?"

It's the look in his eyes that gets me. It makes me swallow back my feelings and nod.

That's when we arrive at a swanky restaurant on fifth with a line the size of a Beatles concert. We're immediately let in; it seems being the owner of a car dealership gets you major connections. We're seated at a booth, dodging self-involved socialites the whole way.

"Thank you," Edward says, inconspicuously slipping our waiter a bill. "And could you please bring over a bottle of your finest Bordeaux?"

"Of course, sir."

When he sits down, something occurs to me and I lean forward with a giddy smile. "So, is this our first date?"

He looks up fast, as if I've surprised him, and when he sees the look on my face he smiles, "This can be anything you want it to be."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The waiter decides to take our order then, bringing a bottle of chilled red wine, and Edward recommends I try the veal.

On the table in front of us is a little menu with drink names and an origami napkin folded on the two plates. Edward pops open the wine, pouring me a glass first. I breathe in the delicious smell, smiling at the memory of receiving this red spirit from him earlier. It had seemed to surreal! Now I was sitting with him, having dinner as if we've known each other more than a day. I take this moment to look around the room, even though I couldn't possibly know anyone here. When I turn back to Edward he's leaning on the table with his elbows, staring at me intently. My heart skips a beat.

"What?" I ask, then press a hand to my cheek, "Is there something on my face?"

Laughing, he says, "No. I … I like watching your expressions change."

I drop my hand, dumbfounded. "Oh."

He smiles to himself, "So, tell me something about you."

I purse my lips. "Anything?"

"Well, something that's important to you."

"Uhm, well, that's a tough one," I bite my lip, racking my brain. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but I also want him to find me impressive. "Oh! This fall I'm interning at Simon and Schuster's Corporate Headquarters."

His emerald green eyes light up. "Wow, that's fantastic."

Looking down to hide my blush, I reply, "Well, I'm not running my own company or anything."

"Still, for your age…" he trails off, clearly distracted. Those pretty eyes drift past my face. They seem to land on something he didn't want to see. With a tight smile, he says, "We have company. Leave this to me."

Before I can reply, a whimsical little girl with a pixie cut glides up to our table. She's wearing a blue, gauzy mini dress that reminds me of the ocean. By the way she smiles at Edward; I can tell they've known each other for a long time.

"Sup, Eddy?" she says. "It's been a while since I've seen you here!"

He looks uncomfortable. "Yes, as you know, I've been busy."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she says, kicking his foot. Extending a hand to me, her eyes are nothing but kind and curious. "I'm Alice, Eddy's sister."

I hastily introduce myself, trying to get past all the tension radiating off Edward. Huh, so he had more than one sibling. You never would have guessed they were related, given the way he acted around her. "I'm so pleased to meet you."

"You'd be the only one," she jokes, earning an eye roll from Edward.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he dismisses her.

"Edward!" I gasp.

"Oh, it's okay, Bella, I'm used to it," she winks. "Have a nice night, you two! And Edward, I'll be expecting a call soon!"

As she hops away, I stare Edward down. When he meets my eyes he gets a defensive look. "What?"

"Why were you so rude to her?"

He gives me a dry look, "You really cannot understand, Bella. My sister is from a different planet than us. What she sees as typical conversation, could make you very uncomfortable."

"Well, she seemed nice to me," I respond. Then, after a moment of studying him, I said, "Does this have something do you with your secret?"

He picks up his knife, holding it precariously on his finger, so I can see my reflection. "Have I mentioned how observant you are?"

I move his hand to the side. "Are you trying to distract me with shiny things?"

Laughing, he lets the butter knife clatter to the table. That's when our food arrives on big, steaming plates. I don't move my eyes from him the whole time, even though he's already digging into his meal.

"The faster you eat," he says between mouthfuls, "The faster I can show you."

Stubbornly, I watch him for a minute longer before I pick up my fork, too. He meets my eyes and I say, "Well, you should have said so."

.

Turns out, I can scarf down a whole meal pretty quickly. Edward and I finished around the same time, and then he promptly called his car. Now we were travelling through New York, heading towards a part of town I didn't know. Suddenly the car stops and I find we've arrived at Notre Dame Hospital.

My forehead creases, although I try not to put this too bluntly, "Uhm… Edward? What are we doing here?"

He looks out his window, too, at the grand building. "This… is my secret."

Then he exits the vehicle without further explanation, coming around to my door. I step out, looking up. A million thoughts race through my mind, a hundred different scenarios that could lead us here. Surely if Edward was a doctor, Rose would have told me. Unless she was lying about what he did out of spite. But what good would that do her? Dammit, I should have done my research!

Thankfully, he doesn't reach for my hand as we walk through the lobby. They're clammy from nerves and I try to wring them together. Several pairs of eyes follow us, although they probably know him and see him often. I realize with a start, they must have been staring because this was the first time he'd ever brought someone here.

Edward leads me down a long white hallway, where we pass an old woman in a walker. She meets my eyes with a wondering smile. Finally he makes a right and I notice the sign above. In big white letters, it reads 'Oncology'.

My heart sinks. I look down to see the cancer patients; in wheelchairs, stretchers, some of them waiting in chairs. Frozen, I turn to Edward for explanation.

His eyes are sad, as if he had been waiting for this moment all night.

"I'm dying," he says.

.

**A/N ****I know, I know, it's devastating. If you're confused or upset about Edward's condition, shout out your questions and I'll be SURE to answer them!**

******P.S. I'm thinking we're not actually going to see Edward's death. (Worse or better?)**

**P.P.S. Jasper will be in the next chasper! (hehe, I made a joke)**


	6. The One Where Bella Finds Out

**A/N Alright, guys, I felt like I owed you another update since last night! I totally hear you about the whole 'can Edward not die' thing. For those of you who's little hearts are broken, I say just keep a little light of hope. It's not as bad as it seems! Thanks for reading. :)**

.

**Chapter 6**

The One Where Bella Finds Out

.

The moment those words escape his mouth, all the air escapes from my lungs. It would have been unethical to faint in front of all these sick people, but I couldn't stop my legs from wobbling.

"You mean…" I whispered, unable to breathe. "You mean… we've only just met… but…" I look into his eyes, the tears finally coming. "You're dying?"

He nods slowly, testing my reaction. "Yes, but before I tell you more, Bella, I think we should go to a private room."

Numbly, I nod, letting him drag me along. Soon we're in a dimly lit hospital room. He guides me to one of the beds, and then makes me sit down with the gentlest of nudges. When he tries to pull his hand away from mine, I hold it tighter. Finally, he sits on the bed beside me, just close enough to touch.

"About 2 years ago, I was diagnosed with Leukemia," he began. "Or, more specifically, Chronic Myeloid Leukemia, which is a cancer of white blood cells; you know the good guys who protect your body from disease."

"Don't joke," I whisper, shaking my head. The tears are beginning to build up.

He pauses, turning his head to face me fractionally. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand."

We're quiet for a long time before I say, "Go on."

He begins again in a softer tone, "It's a slowly progressing disease that gets worse over time. You could say I'm lucky; they caught it early. This type only kills 5,000 people a year." He pauses, as if waiting for my reaction. "Anyway, there's an unregulated growth of white blood cells in my bone marrow."

"What does that mean?"

Edward doesn't look at me when he says, "It means slowly, I'll get tired. Then I'll get the joint or hip pain. After a while, I'll become easily susceptible to infections, and anaemia. I'll bruise easily. After five years, I'll be a young soul in a wrecked body," He swallowed, getting a far off look in his eyes, "It's not as bad as it sounds."

I stand suddenly, knocking his hand out of mine. My throat is closed with tears, but most of all I'm enraged. I'm mad that he's let me care for him when we have such a short time together.

"Five years?" I trill, letting the tears drop. "How could you just…" I choke on my words, feeling a tearing sensation in my chest. Worst of all, he's not standing to comfort me. Instead he has a petrified look on his face. I imagine this must be like hearing the news all over again.

No longer able to stand on my own, I lean against the wall. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry," I whisper. "I'm-I'm behaving horribly."

Finally he stands, walking over to me quickly. "No, you're taking it rather well actually."

Unable to bear it any longer, I grab the lapel of his coat, pulling him closer. For the moment, all I need is to feel him, warm and alive, against me. When we pull apart, a deep stillness has settled over us.

"How can you _five years_?" I say, looking deep into his eyes. "It's not fair. It can't be true."

"That doesn't mean it's not," he answers, avoiding my gaze.

"You're hiding something," I blurt, lighting up like a light bulb. "What is it?"

Edward shakes his head, "There may be a vaccination but it's in the early stages, Bella. Besides, I don't believe in that stuff."

I stare at him, holding up my hands. "Okay, so, let me get this straight. You'd rather die young, and leave everything behind, than get this cure?"

"It's not that simple."

"Tell me what's so complicated about it!"

He looks me directly in the eyes. "You have a lot to digest. So much has happened for you tonight. Can we pick this up tomorrow?"

Meeting his eyes, I can see how hard this has all been for him. I realize the thin line I'm walking; I have no right to force him to take this vaccination, but at the same time I care for him. There's nothing to do but be there for him. I manage to crack a smile. After everything we've been through in such a short time, nothing would make me feel better than knowing I'd seen him tomorrow. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great," he says.

We both stand there smiling at each other, until I decide to wipe my tears. When my hands come away covered in black, I remember I have makeup on. Makeup that Rosalie put on me. I let out a long groan.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. I almost laugh. As if he should be the one worrying about me.

"I need a shower," I tell him earnestly. "I mean, since we're being honest with each other."

He laughs, clearly needing the comic relief. "Come on, I'll drop you."

.

Before heading home, I ask Edward if he can stop at a place with a wash-room. Unfortunately it's about 2am and most of the places open are bars. Finally, we spot a club across the street and I decide to take my chance.

As I enter the club, I refuse to look anyone in the eyes. It's loud as hell in here and stuffy, too. Surely they can see the discomfort on my face, the crinkle in my clothes. I'm about to reach the door with the woman on it when someone calls my name.

I freeze, contemplating making a run for it. But no, I'm too cowardly for that. I turn around to meet Rosalie's vibrant blue eyes. She's in tow with Emmett McCarty, Edward's half-brother. So he must have stayed with Rosalie, deciding sex was more important that doing the right thing. Or she just fed him a really good excuse. I can't bear to look at him.

"Rosalie... hi."

"Bella! Are you here with Edward?" Her eyes search around me.

"No. But I'm leaving, so."

"Wait!" She calls, then whispers something to Emmett. As she leads me outside, I wonder why I'm following her. I'm not really angry any more, although seeing her blithe smile makes my skin prickle. My main focus is on Edward, and how he must be watching Rose and I right now. He must think I'm insane.

Rose turns to face me. After assessing my current state, she gives me a tight hug.

I push her back. "What the hell?"

"I was just-"

"No, Rosalie. We're not friends any more."

She dead-pans. "Bella, don't be silly. We-we're best friends."

"I don't think so," I breathe, mustering up all the courage I can, "Remember that little conversation that happened at the bar? The one where you humiliated me and told everyone I was a virgin?" I cross my arms, looking anywhere but her face, "I don't need people around who use my secrets as emotional warfare."

She grabs my hands, pleading with soulful blue eyes. "I only said those things to turn Edward off! I knew there was something off about him, Bella, I _knew _it. I didn't want you getting hurt but... I can see he's already hurt you. And I'm so _sorry _I made you feel betrayed. I didn't mean to. I just... " She bows her head, golden hair floating down around her face. Her bottom lip trembles.

I can see how hard she's trying to seem innocent. Right then I see through the thin veil she's hiding behind, how scared she is to be alone. I can't help but think how different this show is when you're not buying it. I can still see the satisfied gleam behind her eyes and the slight quirk of her open mouth. She thinks I'll believe her, and I probably would have. Except now all I want to do is slap her in her self-righteous face.

Then I remember all my stuff at our place. Earlier, Rose had acted so crazy. If I decided to move out, how insane would she get then?

"Listen, Rosalie," I say, forcing a light tone, "You don't need to feel sorry. Honestly it's all in the past."

"Really?" she blurts.

"Yes, of course. You didn't really think I could live without you, did you?"

''Oh, thank you, Bella!'' She says, pulling me into a hug that makes me want to puke down her back. "Wanna to grab some French fries?"

I try to smile back at her. "Okay, sounds great."

"And we can... talk about everything," she says, giving me a knowing look.

"Yes, there's definitely a lot to talk about..."

"Let's go, then," She starts walking, winding her arm through mine. "I know a great place on the corner of Madison and-"

"Wait, aren't you going to tell Emmett you're leaving?" I ask.

Rosalie looks back towards the club, biting her lip. "Oh, right... Would you mind waiting here while I run and tell him?"

I shake my head. "Course not. Take your time."

I'm only alone on the side walk for a minute before Edward descends.

"What was she doing here?" He asks.

I clear my throat, "Uhm, she was here with your brother."

"Emmett?" He looks over just in time to see the two come out of the club, "What the hell is he still doing with her?"

"I don't know, but it probably has something to with her incredible bendiness."

Edward turns back to me with a look filled with fire. "My brother isn't like that. Besides, what were you doing talking to her?"

"Uhm, we're sort of friends again," I say uncomfortably. How can I tell him about my fear of Rose without sounding completely irrational and suspicious?

Edward regards me with disbelief. "Bella, this is... absurd. That girl is a waste of time."

"I know she's a little horrible-"

"A little?" he asks. "Bella, the girl announced your abstinence in front of a table of men! How does that account for being a good friend!"

"Look, I'm not stupid, Edward. I know exactly what I'm doing," I say, and then heard Rose call my name. I look over and hold up one finger in a one-minute kind of way. Her eyes darken when she sees Edward, but then she starts kissing Emmett. "She's going to get what's hers, alright?"

"I see," he responds quietly, and then says, "So I'm guessing you don't need that ride home?"

I turn back to him with a smile, pleased he trusts me, "Nope. And I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You'll see me every day for the rest of my life," he says.

I drop my eyes at the reminder, although when he takes a step towards me, I can't help the blooming inside my heart. He leans down as if to kiss me and my breathing stops. Suddenly it's like all the cars stop whizzing by, like every person in the world disappears and it's just he and I. For the moment I forget all the complicated things pulling us apart, and I concentrate on only him. My lips part, as if needing to mold with his.

Then he says, "Whatever you're planning, I hope it works."

.

**A/N Next chapter, look forward to appearance from Emmett and Jacob. Unfortunately, no Edward, but I'll try to change that if you guys really need it! I'm writing for your entertainment and enjoyment. It's just a plus that I love it as well. :P Please remember to review! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	7. The One With the Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 7**

The One with the Cat and Mouse

.

"Bella, snap out of it!" Rose called, bringing my attention back to the diner.

I shake my head, clearing it, "Oh, sorry. What were we talking about?"

Emmett and Rose sit across from me, as close together as possible. Rosalie rolls her eyes at my incompetence.

"I was just saying that you need to forget about Mr. Megalomania. Find someone new to obsess over. Someone who's not a complete asshole."

I meet Emmett's eyes, but he doesn't seem to mind Rose insulting his brother. "That sounds like a great fix, Rose, but contrary to popular belief, I'm not desperate."

"Could have fooled me!" She laughs, meeting my eyes.

I look away, shaking my head. Emmett goes, "Nice one, Rosalie."

"What?" she snaps defensively, then turns to me with faux-sincere eyes. "All I'm saying is, you need to get over him _tonight." _

"Why?" I ask, looking away again when she starts kissing Emmett. God, why did she have to do that with me sitting right here? And why was Emmett letting her?

She turns back to me, grabbing a fry from the enormous plate in the centre of the table. "You need a date for the charity gala for school, silly. It's the last event before graduation and it needs to be perfect. It's tomorrow night, well, technically tonight, and I'm not letting you go dateless."

Outside the sky is the darkest black as the moon trails along the sky. I'd guess it to be around 3 am now. "I'm not interested in finding a date," I confess. "I'd rather go home."

Emmett eyes me as Rose sighs in exasperation, ready to go off on another rant.

"Are you still into Edward?" he asks suddenly.

I'm surprised by his input, since he's mainly been silent. At the sound of Edward's name being said aloud, Rose gives me a withering look.

I shrug, just to get on her nerves. "Well, you know how it is. You can't really turn that stuff off, even if it does get complicated."

"So… I'm guessing he told you?" Emmett says quietly, leaning away from Rosalie.

Her head snaps to him. "Told me what?"

"No, I'm talking to Bella."

"Yes… he told me," I say slowly, watching Emmett's face. I add, "It sucks."

He raises his eyebrows, pressing his lips together. There's a slight dip in his brows, as if he's upset about something. I imagine Edward told him about the vaccination, too—about how he didn't want to take it. "Yup," Emmett says. "It's a bummer."

"Well," Rosalie says loudly, probably mad at being left out. "I'm off to freshen up."

Before leaving, she throws me a look. I haven't even looked in a mirror since leaving the apartment earlier in the night.

"Hey, Bella..." Emmett calls quietly. I turn in time to see him gesturing for me to lean closer. "My brother's a good guy. I know Rose doesn't think so, and I'm not going to call her on it, but I just think you should know."

"Yeah, you haven't been calling her out on much," I reply, giving him a knowing look.

He looks down, licking his dry lips. "Okay, I deserved that. But I'm right."

"I know your are. And Edward is a really good guy," I reply in a small voice. "Anyone could have just... let the whole thing pass. He told me about it. Now it's complicated. Should I be relieved or upset? I haven't decided."

Emmett frowns, leaning on the table, and saying, "So… you're really not upset about the whole thing?" At the look in my eyes, he laughs. "You know what I mean. It's heavy stuff."

I let out a breath, trying not to look as beat as I feel. "Look, I know it's going to be hard. But I've only just met the guy. He's the only man I've ever really liked and I find out he has a short amount of time to live, _unless _I can convince him otherwise. So, for once, I'm not going to over-think things."

For a moment, we're both silent, staring at each other. We see Rose leaving the wash room at the same time, and lean back.

I can't help but feel maybe Emmett has been put under the spell that _is_ Rosalie Hale. With her cutting wit and those blue eyes that see right through you... They make you want to impress her. And she has enough charm to make everyone either want to be her friend or be with her.

"So I'm leaning towards Jake Black," she says as she falls into the booth.

"You mean Jacob the bartender?"

"Yeah, he's hot."

I bite my lip, "I'm really not interested…"

"Just lemme text him."

I regard her with raised brows, "You have his number?"

She pauses, and I can see her thinking up an excuse. "Yeah, I get all the bartenders numbers."

"Wonder why," I breathe.

Rose shoots me a deadly look, and then turns back to her phone. She doesn't want me making her seem unattractive in front of Emmett. I think back to the bar, the way she attacked me... She really doesn't need any help making herself look bad.

"Okay, he's on his way."

A dip forms between my brows, "That quickly?"

"His shift just ended," she shrugs.

After finishing the plate of fries, we exit the diner. I'm cold and tired, but Rose insists we keep going. My plan was to wait for the perfect moment, then swipe her house key, therefore locking her out of the apartment. I know it was childish, but it was the best I could come up with. Besides, I was very interested in peeking inside Rosalie's room. I imagine she had many secrets.

Rosalie tells us about a new club opening on Lex. "It'll be so fun! Please, Bella, come with us. E, tell her how fun it's going to be!"

"It'll be fun," he answers, trying to sound as convincing as possible, but nobody really wants to go to another club tonight.

"Why don't we just go to a regular bar?" I suggest. "At least then we can talk to each other."

"God, what do you have against clubs?"

"I don't have anything against clubs," I answer. "But if you want me to find a date for this stupid gala or whatever, then I'm going to need to talk to other people. In clubs people just gyrate against each other. You can't even have a conversation with them because of how annoyingly loud it is."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Bella, I've met plenty of cool guys in clubs. Tell her, Emmett."

Emmett's standing between us; he rests his eyes on me considerately. "I think we'd better go with a bar. She puts up a pretty good argument."

"Fine," Rose pouts. She's always been a sore loser. She takes the lead by flagging down a cab. Just then, Jacob decides to make an appearance.

We all exchange greetings, and then climb into the cab. I'm stuffed into the back-seat with both Emmett and Jacob, since Rose insists on sitting passenger to show the cabbie where we're headed. I frown; sitting next to her would have been ideal for stealing her key.

I find myself already liking Jacob as we drive. He's nice and not too touchy-feely. Definitely someone I could see myself at least being friends with. I ask him how it is being a bartender and he has all sorts of stories about crazy women who come to the bar.

"I got 4 numbers tonight," he gloats and I laugh. I find out he goes to NYU.

"Rose and I are just finishing up our last year at Columbia," I state proudly.

"Woo!" Rose hollers out the window.

"I'm in my second year," he admits ruefully. He tells me he's a photography student, and hopes to get his own gallery someday.

"You'll have to show me some of your material," I respond, genuinely curious.

The cab comes to a halt, and we're at the bar. Emmett whips out an impressive stack of bills to pay the driver. Once in the bar, we split off in pairs. Jacob and I sit at the bar counter, Emmett and Rose grab a table. He asks what I do.

"I'm a literature student," I say. "I've actually applied to intern at a publishing company this fall."

"Is that exciting? Working in publishing?" He asks, actually wanting to know the answer, not just asking for his own game. I realize I've found a kindred spirit in Jacob the Bartender-slash-Photography Student.

"Not really," I admit. "It's for mousy, book lovers like me."

"You're anything but mousy," He says, his eyes trailing over my attire, my face. When they reach my eyes again he gives me a friendly smile, "I mean, you're not my type, but I know at least 10 other guys who would think you're totally smokin'."

"Well, thanks?" I say, unsure whether to take offence or not. Then I laugh, because I realize I don't care if Jacob or any of those guys think I'm attractive. All I want is Edward's eyes on me again. My mind travels to him as Jacob talks, and I wonder what he's doing at this exact moment. I wonder if he's lying in bed, listening to music. Or, maybe, thinking about me, too.

"Hey, maybe we can grab a coffee sometime? You show me your work, I'll bring my pictures."

"Oh, uhm, I don't know, Jacob-"

I'm about to mention my unavailability when my phone vibrates with a text. I'd forgotten I had it on me; it hasn't buzzed once all night. I take it out of the borrowed clutch, opening the only new message.

_'It's Jasper. Don't ask how I got your number. I need to see you. There's something you should know about your friend.'_

The cryptic text is followed by an address. I look up from my phone, my eyes landing on Rose. She's gazing seductively at Emmett. I think about how she took me by surprise earlier with her evilness. How easily she turned on me. Could there be something huge I'm missing?

"Uhh hey, Bella, is there something wrong?" Jacob asks.

Then Rose lifts her head, looking directly into my eyes. Right now she looks serene, like a cat that just caught a mouse. I snap my phone shut purposefully. Well, this cat is about to lose at her own game.

.

**A/N Soooo, what do you guys think? Please tell me all your thoughts in a lil review and Ill see to it that the Queen of England honours you for this gallantry. Sorry Edward wasn't in this one. I promise he'll be in the next! **

**And, as always, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
